Percy Jackson Diamond Eternals Artemis trick
by blueeyesshingingdragon
Summary: Diamond Eternal is playing a trick on Artemis a trick that will end in love but will it succeed.Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: Diamond Eternals Artemis trick

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Diamond Eternal

No ones p.o.v

"I have a bad felling about this." Warned Apollo "oh come on, this will work trust me." Reassured Diamond Eternal "besides if this works it will be worth it." Squealed Aphrodite "anyway you can't chicken out now, so you understand the plan?" asked Diamond "right so I put this stuff in the tea?" asked Aphrodite holding a clear liquid in a vial "yes then I make a clone and morph it into her." Told Diamond "then the clone tells Zeus it's hunting a beast, and I take her to camp, yes?" asked Apollo "then we get them together and BOOM instant love." Shouted an excited Aphrodite "yeah but not instant we've got exactly a year to do it." Told Diamond "quick she's coming hide." Diamond whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson: Diamond Eternals Artemis trick

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Diamond Eternal

Artemis p.o.v I walked into the pink room hardly understanding why I was here, me and the love goddess hated each other 'well this quicker this is done the quicker I can go.' I thought to myself. "welcome." Greeted the love goddess but she seemed excited more than normal 'she must have been playing with a poor couples love life." I thought "yes, well what have you asked me here for?" I asked rudely, I don't like the love goddess at all "ah all in good time, would you like some tea?" Aphrodite asked, I would have said no but before I could she was already in the kitchen and made the tea. Aphrodite came in and brought in the tea, I drank it, it tasted funny then again Aphrodite's cooking always did, suddenly I felt sleepy also my eyelids grew heavy, and I fell asleep.

Aphrodite p.o.v

'Well the liquid worked well she went straight asleep' I thought "good job" praised Diamond. Then Artemis went younger, the same way she was with her hunters, and then her hair turned from auburn to blond also her eyes turned from silver to blue behind closed eyelids "so I create the copy and you take the hunters." Diamond explained while making the copy and pointing at Apollo "wait I thought I was taking Artemis we cant let her next to the hunters!" exclaimed Apollo "yes I know, I'll change her memories, then she can get to camp half-blood herself." Diamond told them.

No ones p.o.v

First the copy said to Zeus that she had to hunt a powerful monster alone, so Apollo had to take the hunters to camp, at the same time Diamond had finished changing Artemis or Holly Falsely, as she would be called for a year, and sent her to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson: Diamond Eternals Artemis trick

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Diamond Eternal

Holly/Artemis p.o.v

I had finally made it to camp and as soon as I entered I saw a flash and right in front of me was a small bus and out walked lots of stern girls, in silvery ski parkas and jeans, who didn't even look at the driver, who had sandy hair and a bright smile "hey are you Holly Falsely?" he asked. I nodded 'how did he know my name' I thought, and then he clicked his fingers and over my head shone an orange glowing bow. "The names Apollo." he said calmly.

Apollo walked me to the 'big house' as he called it while we were walking there I heard one of the girls whisper "I've got the feeling we should recruit this girl." The girl wore the same as the others except she had spiky black hair with a silver circlet on it, which didn't match her death to Barbie t-shirt. Apparently Apollo heard this because his bright smile sank when the girls said this. When I got to the big house I was surprised, their waiting was a centaur with a white horses body, a scruffy beard and thinning hair "welcome you must be the new girl, you know you're a special case, you didn't need a satyr to get here, and you got claimed straight away right in front of your dad." he told me "wait Apollo's my dad?" I asked surprised. "Yes, you see the Greek myths are real and you're a demi-god born from a god, Apollo, and a mortal." He explained "anyway go to the Apollo cabin." And with that I left but after awhile the girl before came and talked to me "Hi I'm Thalia, do you want to join the hunters, were a group of immortal girls who swear off boys." A small part of my mind wanted to say yes, but the rest shouted no. So I said "no thank you." "okay." Thalia said but the look on her face said she wouldn't take no far a answer.


End file.
